11eyes: The Chronicles of Aeon
by KaiserPhotos
Summary: A collection of 11eyes short stories. These are all one-shots with separate plots, genres and pairings. Dive in to uncover its contents. Based on the idea of Cross Vision and alternate possibilities.


Author's Notes: Just to note, this is entirely a mix of random one-shots that I will be creating from time to time in order to let out my creativity while at the same time avoiding creating stories that I won't finish due to their length. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the read.

_**11eyes: Chronicles of Aeon**_

– _**An 11eyes Collection of Short Stories –**_

**Chronicle I's Summary: **To celebrate their victory in the red night, Yukiko proposes a sleepover, eventually decided to be held at Misuzu's house. What this particular night shall bring is uncertain but one thing is for sure, the company they will share is something they will treasure for all time.

Chapter Specific Notes: This particular one-shot is a lead in to 11eyes – Resona Forma – The Dawn of White. So, this particular one is Kakeru x Shiori. The one-shots will be at random so, there's no set pairing or plot. Thus, they will also have random genres as well. With that settled, I hope you enjoy the first of these one-shots.

**Chronicle I **

– **Of Slumber Parties and Questions – **

As the group gathered around a cake Yuka had baked for the occasion the group each put in their own sentiments about having survived the troubling ordeal they had dubbed, the Red Night. Yuka commented that, "it was nice to be able to sleep at night and know that nothing's gonna come out and kill me." Kakeru nodded in agreement with a soft chuckle.

"I second that." He quickly added. Shiori smiled.

"I for one am happy that all went well." The silver haired girl said. "After all, things could have gone far more terribly had Liselotte managed to kill Kakeru." Kakeru cringed slightly at the memory. Liselotte was one opponent he hoped he would never have to face again. Thankfully, he was just about assured in his mind that such a thing was virtually impossible. Misuzu let out a satisfied sigh as she placed her tea cup on the coffee table before them.

"Indeed. I must say Kakeru; the power of your eye was truly amazing. Speaking of which, are you really sure you have no idea as to where it went?" The group turned to Kakeru. Kakeru didn't know how to answer. He had a guess, but he was sure it wasn't incorrect. Noticing the atmosphere growing tenser, Takahisa let out a thunderous laugh.

"Oh come on guys! This is a party! We're not supposed to be worrying about things like this! Hey, Romeo! You're okay right? Even without that eye?" Kakeru raised an annoyed eyebrow at the insulting name but soon replied,

"Yeah, it doesn't bother me at all actually." Takahisa grinned.

"Then it's all good!" He finished triumphantly. Yukiko stood to give a fist pump.

"He's right! In fact, I say we have a toast in honor of Kakeru's victory! CHEERS!" Everyone raised their glasses or in Misuzu's case a tea cup and yelled, "CHEERS!" as their cups met at the center of the table. They all laughed with each other as Kakeru soon noticed an awkward atmosphere in the air. He checked how they were seated, just to see if that was the possible cause. Yuka under much insistence was seated to Misuzu's left. The only reason she wasn't next to him was because Misuzu had beaten her to the seat and Shiori had been sitting on his right the entire time. Kukuri sat next to Shiori, silent as ever while Takahisa sat across from him with Yukiko by his side. Ema, his little sister was on the opposite side of him. While they had indeed only met her recently, the group didn't mind the joining of their group and welcomed her with open arms. Finally, Kukuri giggled.

"Yukiko, always as bubbly as ever I see." Yukiko smiled.

"That's right!" She replied in her usual, cheery fashion. Misuzu only smiled nervously. While she has become very close friends with everyone present, she always was the one who had the hardest time in opening up to everyone. Yuka smiled. While she had come to terms that Kakeru would forever only see her as a friend, she came to understand Misuzu a little more from that rejection.

"It's not that hard," she whispered. "Just say what you feel like saying, no one's going to judge you." Misuzu was taken aback. She was surprised by Yuka's kindness but nodded carefully, accepting these words of advice with a smile of acknowledgement.

"I, I am glad that everyone's okay. At times, the battles were uncertain and other times when I felt that we really may have died there." Everyone halted the celebrations to give Misuzu an understanding glance but with a mysterious light in her eye, Misuzu continued to say, "But we are all here now, in the present and able to move forward. That's what matters, right?" Yukiko grinned.

"Yup! Totally! That's exactly it!" Kakeru directed his gaze towards Misuzu.

"It was you after all who taught me how to fight. I really have a lot to thank you for, Misuzu. Thanks, for everything." Misuzu flushed slightly but not enough for Kakeru to catch it.

"I-I see. Well it is fine. It was a pleasure to help you out, Kakeru." The atmosphere suddenly became warm again but Kukuri suddenly had a grin of her own.

"I have an idea everyone!" Kakeru cocked an eyebrow. Smiling, he asked,

"What is it Kukuri?" Smiling the dark haired beauty answered,

"Why don't we do the cheer? You know, the one Yukiko made for us?" Yukiko's eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights.

"Alright! Sure!" She yelled cheerfully. "Alright everyone! Hands in! You too Ema!" Ema, not really sure of how to react placed her hand in, everyone quickly following. At this, Ema giggled.

"Are your friends always like this brother?" Takahisa grinned.

"More or less." He replied with a proud smile. Ema returned it.

"It's nice." She said gently. Soon after she heard Yukiko yell,

"Alright, Tomo to asu no tame ni on three! One… two… three!"

"Tomo to asu no tame ni!" Everyone yelled in an almost goofy manner. With the formalities finished, it was time for the group to proceed to the next activity, video games. It was a basic fighting game to be played on the Nintendo Wii that Yuka had brought over. The group sat for the first round of the tournament; Kakeru would be fighting Shiori. Having seen what she had done to Tadashi in a previous day with Shiori, Kakeru felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

'I'm so screwed." He thought to himself tensely. Shiori on the other hand displayed no emotion, only whispering in an almost too gentle to believe voice,

"Good luck, Kakeru." Kakeru nodded nervously.

"Good luck to you too, Shiori." She smiled a little, a rarity from the small girl as she turned her attention to the screen. Kakeru shook his head.

"Geez, nevermind, I can take her. Liselotte was way more intimidating than Shiori!" He muttered quietly. Shiori giggled menacingly.

"Is that so?" She whispered back demonically. It wasn't often that Shiori behaved in such a manner but something about Kakeru made her want to act her age. Not deterred an inch by her silent threat, Kakeru continued on, matching her blow for blow. Somehow he was managing but Shiori's character was doing far more damage than his. Takahisa let out a low whistle.

"Damn, Shiori's pretty good!" Yukiko pumped her fists with excitement.

"Go, go, go!"

"Do your best you two!" Ema yelled happily. Misuzu watched with a nervous anticipation. She was amazed by the game but she also felt hesitant about her own match, having only been tutored for a short five minutes by Kakeru in how to work only a single character. Kukuri on the other hand seemed completely enthusiastic as she cheered her little brother on. Finally, an opening occurred, leaving Shiori a moment to pin Kakeru. She grinned and Kakeru's head fell.

"Any last words?" She asked with a straight face. Kakeru grinned.

"Just two." Shiori raised an eyebrow but gasped when his character began to glow. Kakeru raised his head as he epically pressed his ultimate move button screaming,

"DESPERATION MOVE!" Shiori gasped as the field exploded, sending not only her character flying but Kakeru's as well. Shiori was admittedly surprised, as was the rest of the group but Kakeru only sat back. Relieved that his plan had worked, he said, "I figured that we'd be evenly matched so in order to make sure you at least didn't win, I took us both out at once." Shiori grinned with a twinkle in her eye, very much impressed.

"I see." Was all she said. Kakeru flushed as she stood, a particular memory returning to his mind. Seeing where his eyes were beginning to trail, she grinned and twirled a bit, giving Kakeru the view he secretly desired before walking away. Sitting there dumbfounded, Takahisa practically had to drag him from the battle field in order to remind Kakeru that it was Misuzu and Kukuri's turn to play. Since he and Shiori had lost, they were both eliminated from the tournament. Kukuri made her way to the second controller, completely relaxed as she leaned into position, causing Takahisa to whistle with appreciation. Having the intelligence not to utter it aloud, he thought to himself,

'Damn that's a sexy gaming stance.' Kakeru, who had also noticed that Kukuri's constricting top was made even more seemingly so with her stance decided to look away, rather, paying more attention to Shiori who stared at him with an odd look on her face. Takahisa, who noticed this, left the MC duties up to Yukiko and strolled over to where his friend sat.

"Liked what you saw Romeo?" Kakeru blushed.

"I-I saw nothing!" He lied. Takahisa chuckled.

"Oh come on, we all know you saw under her skirt. So, you like her?" Kakeru said nothing. Takahisa laughed.

"So that's why you didn't answer me when I asked you about the others before! It all makes sense now! Damn Kakeru, you're quite the cradle robber aren't ya?" Kakeru flashed an annoyed stare.

"First of all, she's our age and that is not what that was about! I-It's just…" Deciding it would be wise not to divulge to Takahisa what had happened he remained silent; an opportunity Takahisa quickly took advantage of.

"So you do like her?"

"No."

"You got quiet."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"You suck at lying." Kakeru remained silent, he had lost that one. He couldn't even lie to Misuzu straight in the face during the Pink Night incident. Oh how that memory still haunted him to this day. He shivered to himself quietly as he shook his head.

"Either way, I'm telling you that that is not the case!" He whispered desperately. Takahisa shook his head, walking away while saying,

"I'll go get her for ya." Kakeru flushed, but instead of yelling after Takahisa he remained silent and left to go watch Misuzu and Kukuri.

They two were engaged in a battle that could really be considered a war. Misuzu had quickly mastered the controls of her swordsman, applying her own battle experience to every kind of attack Kukuri would throw at her, making use of even her counter moves. Surprised at Misuzu's skill, Kakeru watched quietly, secretly pondering what Takahisa had said earlier.

"Do I?" He asked himself quietly.

"Do you what?" Shiori's voice replied quietly. Kakeru jumped a little, almost yelping and turned to see the little doll girl looking up to him, expecting an answer.

"N-Nothing Shiori. It's nothing. Oh hey look, Kukuri's made a comeback!" Yuka was astounded, neither Misuzu nor Kukuri would give an inch. Misuzu's mastery versus Kukuri's overpowered berserking was far too overwhelming, even for Misuzu. They were trading their blows, not ever missing a beat with damage counts so high that it was a miracle that each managed to stay on the stage. Kukuri, finally seeing an opening, took the opportunity to charge a laser. Misuzu's finger slipped, leaving her in the range of Kukuri's blast. Gasping, she uttered,

"Shi-"She hadn't managed to finish her curse before Kukuri had blasted her off of the stage, granting her the victory. Misuzu shook her head and smiled. Extending her hand, she said, "That was a great match Kukuri. Let's do that again." Kukuri smiled and nodded. Shaking Misuzu's hand she replied,

"Sure! Anytime!"

"And that's the end of the first two fights! Kukuri is our only victor at the moment! Will that change in the epic match to come!" Takahisa yelled goofily. Kakeru face palmed.

'He's way too in to this.' He thought with embarrassment. Takahisa motioned to the TV.

"And our next contestants are, Yuka and Yuuuuuukiko! Give it up for em everyone!" Everyone goofily cheered, laughing more so at Takahisa's surprisingly good impression of an MC than anything else. Yuka and Yukiko shook hands as they sat.

"I'm not going easy on you." Yuka bragged. Yukiko smiled and took off her glasses, her combat side taking over.

"Bring it." She demanded with a hidden rage. The battle had raged for far less longer than the previous battle, obviously, Yukiko had destructively defeated Yuka, thoroughly and utterly. Yuka's eyes were wide with horror.

"She-She's really good." Yukiko's glasses returned to her face, smiling one more she exclaimed,

"Don't underestimate me. I might just surprise you!" Yuka smiled nervously and took a seat on the couch beside Kukuri. The final match of round one was between Takahisa and Ema, although Takahisa had let Ema win so, the match wasn't much to see. After the first round everyone called for a break to eat some treats.

The groups' choices in snacks were quite unique. Yuka had taken a package of red liquorish something that unpleasantly reminded most of the group of the red night. Yukiko and Takahisa were sharing a box of chocolate truffles while Ema floored through several boxes of gummy bears. Kukuri was eating a large chocolate banana while Kakeru and Shiori decided to eat some of the cookies Misuzu had baked for everyone. Misuzu finally, had a cookie herself along with a small tray of mochi. Eating to their heart's content, the gang flopped over on their backs, too full to eat another bite. Too satisfied to keep it in, Takahisa let loose a thunderous belch.

"Ahhhh! That was good!" Yukiko giggled.

"Yeah, it was!" Misuzu moaned.

"I can't eat another bite." Kukuri too moaned, almost too pleasurably.

"Yeah, no joke." Kakeru smiled.

"Why don't we play the next round tomorrow? Most of our combatants are incapacitated." Takahisa nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. Why don't we all go hit the hay?" Everyone moaned an agreement. Kakeru was about to follow everyone upstairs to be directed to a room by Misuzu, but he was stopped by a small hand. When he turned around he found Shiori clung to his black shirt.

"I would like to talk. That is, if you don't mind Kakeru." Kakeru tilted his head slightly. Seeing that he hadn't followed everyone up the stairs, Misuzu nodded to him; her silent way of saying that she would be waiting for them. With a returned nod from Kakeru, she ascended the steps and disappeared from sight, leaving the two alone in the off-white room.

"So, what is it that you would like to-"

"It's about that time." Shiori finished. Blushing, she asked, "Do you… regret it?" Kakeru blushed.

'Of all the questions.' He muttered mentally. Stuttering, he answered, "N-No! Of course not! Not one bit. Besides it was… it was… good?" He finished lamely. Shiori smirked at him.

"That last bit was quite perverted of you Kakeru."

"Anyway I could have replied to that would have came out perverted."

"Point taken." Shiori replied. Kakeru on the other hand swam in a sea of his own thoughts.

'Why would Shiori bring this up? I thought it was just to increase her power level… Maybe… Just maybe…' Watching Shiori for any signs from body language, he eventually gave up; she was as unreadable as ever. Smiling to himself, he thought, 'Nah couldn't be.' Extending his hand, he asked,

"So is that it?" Shiori seemed to be thinking it over. Taking his hand she said,

"Yes, it is; for now anyway." Kakeru raised an eyebrow, wondering what the girl could mean but instead followed her up the stairs, knowing that after a short rest tonight, there would be far more to come tomorrow morning. After all, Tadashi and Kaori would be joining them. Neither cared however, looking forward to it in fact with anticipation. For it was the time they had earned with their precious friends and that was all that mattered to the both of them.

– **End –**

Next Time 

**Chronicle II – Lolita Complex? –**

Chapter quote: "YOU PEDOPHILE!"


End file.
